Maggie's Plan Gone Wrong (No Forgiveness Version)
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Maggie doesn't agree with Rick and Michonne keeping Negan alive, so she makes a plan with the help of Jesus and Daryl, who also agree with her, but it goes horribly wrong and someone pays the ultimate price and there will be no forgiveness for it.


Notes: I had a couple comments basically saying that no way Rick would have forgiven them, so I decided to make a different version with no forgiveness, so here it is. I hope you like this version better, but fair warning it's pretty brutal.

Maggie's Plan Gone Wrong (No Forgiveness Version)

The plan was set. They knew that Rick and Michonne were taking shifts watching Negan at the infirmary just in case there's a savior out there that they didn't catch or kill that wants to show up and try to save him. They could stop watching him once he's in the cell. Maggie would give him some coffee to keep him awake during his watch time, except Maggie would drug his coffee with some sleeping pills she got from Jesus, who got them from Sadique after he told him he was having trouble sleeping. Rick would fall asleep and stay asleep for a couple hours. Daryl would put duct tape over Negan's mouth and then stand behind Rick just in case he wakes up sooner then expected and Jesus would keep watch outside, while Maggie would use a silencer on the gun to make sure Rick didn't wake up. Rick's shift was from 12:00 – 2:00 and Michonne's was from 2:00 – 4:00. Jesus wore a watch to keep track of when Michonne would be coming and so did Daryl so he could warn Maggie when it's about time for Rick to wake up.

"Are we ready?" Maggie asked.

"Hell yeah!" Daryl said.

"I'm ready," Jesus said. Daryl and Jesus hid outside. Maggie knocked on the door and Rick got up from his chair.

"Maggie? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just thought that you would like some coffee to keep you awake."

"Thank you. Just in time. I was starting to fall asleep."

"You're welcome. You don't want this one to get away." Negan was sleeping.

"Michonne well be here soon enough and then I can get some sleep."

"Ok. Good night," Maggie said.

"Goodnight Maggie." He closed the door.

"Let's meet back here in a half an hour," Maggie whispered. Jesus and Daryl nodded their heads. An half an hour later they were back and Jesus and Daryl hid just in case, while Maggie knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked a little harder. Still no response. She was hoping she didn't wake Negan though. He could ruin everything with his big mouth. She opened the door a crack and saw Rick with his arms crossed, legs stretched out, and head tilted to the side. "He's asleep. We can go in now, but try to be quiet. We don't want to wake Negan," she whispered. Daryl and Jesus nodded. They walked in and Negan was still sleeping. Daryl and Maggie slowly and quietly walked up to Negan's bed. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"Ri...!" Maggie covered his mouth.

"Shut your mouth! I put a sleeping pill in Rick's coffee, so he won't be waking up anytime soon." Daryl took the duct tape and broke a piece off with his teeth and Maggie removed her hand and Daryl replaced it with the duct tape. Daryl patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you now," Daryl said. Negan was shaking his head furiously and was still trying to talk. Maggie slapped him across the face. Rick slumped in his chair and his head tilted to the other side so he was now facing Maggie. Daryl put a finger to his mouth and Maggie nodded. Daryl stood behind Rick again. She grabbed Negan's mouth with one hand.

"Stay quiet you son of a bitch!" She took out the gun and he shook his head furiously again, but didn't try to say anything this time. "You're done Negan. You will never hurt or kill anyone again." She put the gun to his forehead and he closed his eyes accepting his fate, knowing there was no way out. Rick started moving again except this time he woke up. He saw Maggie holding the gun to Negan's forehead.

"Maggie No!" Maggie turned to Rick and lowered her gun. Jesus ran in. Rick started to get up, but Daryl put him in a choke hold and he fell back into his chair. Daryl knelt down to whisper in his ear.

"Were going to do what you and Michonne should have done." Rick head butted him and Daryl fell to the floor. Jesus ran to Daryl. Rick got up too fast and between the head butt and waking up too soon from the sleeping pill, he was feeling dizzy and fell to the floor. He crawled to Maggie.

"Don't! You don't understand!"

"I understand just fine. You and Michonne want this monster to live! That's all I need to know!" She turned back to Negan and pointed the gun at him again. Rick didn't want to hurt Maggie because she is pregnant with Glenn's baby and she is his family, but he didn't want to break his promise to Carl either. Rick got up and he reached for the gun from behind her. They were struggling with the gun now. "No Rick! He has to die!"

"You're wrong Maggie!" Jesus didn't know what to do. If he tried to stop them he could make things worse.

"Stop! Maggie Stop! You could hurt the baby!" Jesus said.

"He has to die!"

"He's not worth it Maggie!" Jesus said.

"Listen to him! There's a reason why me and Michonne are doing this!" Daryl got up. "There's No good reason Rick. Let Maggie do what needs to be done!" Daryl said.

"No!" Rick yelled. It was chaos. Michonne wanted to see how Rick was holding up and heard the commotion. She listened in while staying hidden.

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to kill him!" Maggie yelled.

"No! I won't let you!" Rick yelled.

"We were wrong! This plan is going to hurt someone or worse!" Jesus yelled.

"Do it Maggie! Do it!" Daryl yelled. Daryl was tiered of waiting and came up behind Rick and tried to pull him off of Maggie. Michonne wasn't thinking and ran in as they turned around and the gun went off, the bullet hitting her in the throat. They stopped and stared at her as she grabbed her throat and gasped for air before falling to the floor. Maggie dropped the gun and started crying. Jesus comforted her. Daryl was trying to hold his emotions in and started pacing. Maggie grabbed his arm mid pace and he stopped and pulled his arm out of her grip. He put his head down, walked over to one of the beds, sat down, and stared at the floor. He wasn't mad at them. He was mad at himself for going along with it and for letting revenge and anger take over instead of trying to convince her to not do it. Now once again someone he loves paid for his bad decisions. Jesus was trying to stay strong for Maggie, but he was starting to tear up. Rick just stood there in shock.

"No," he said, in a low voice, not wanting to believe what he just saw. Then reality set in. "Nooo!" He yelled out, running to her. He knelt down next to her and started crying. He put pressure on her wound. "You're going to be ok Michonne. You are. I love you Michonne," he said, still crying and caressing her cheek with the other hand. He kissed her on the forehead. She couldn't speak. She started crying and reached up to touch his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. She smiled at him and he smiled back and put his hand on top of the hand that was on his cheek. She knew she wasn't going to be ok and wanted nothing more then to say I love you too, but her smile and her touch would silently tell him. As she took her last breath her hand slowly slipped away from beneath his hand and she now stared at him with lifeless eyes. "Michonne? Michonne no!" He cried out. He laid his head down on her body, crying hysterically now. He heard them approaching and looked up at them, eyes red and tears streaming down his face. He didn't look away as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and dropped it at their feet. He turned to Michonne again. Maggie picked it up and looked over at Daryl and he saw the paper in her hand, got up from the bed, and walked over. Maggie read it to herself along with Jesus and Daryl. It was Carl's letter. She started crying again and Daryl went back to pacing, trying to hide his emotions again and Jesus had tears streaming down his face.

Maggie and Jesus walked up to Rick and Daryl stopped pacing and looked on. Maggie put a hand on Rick's shoulder and he sprung up so fast that it startled them and they backed up not sure what he might do. He gave them an empty blank stare and then got down on the floor again with Michonne.

"We're so so…" Rick interrupted Maggie.

"No!" He stood up again. "Don't! You three did this!"

"Rick just …" Maggie tried again, but Rick put his hand up.

"Just try to hear us out," Jesus said.

"I don't want to hear it! My family betrayed me. There's nothing more to say," he said, in a shaky voice, more tears forming in his eyes.

"We didn't know that Car…" Rick stopped her again.

"Don't. Don't you dare! You have no right to say his name! You betrayed him too and Michonne. Daryl. Of course you just stand there not saying anything. So typical!"

"We never meant …" Rick shut Maggie down again.

"Get out."

"Rick please!" Maggie said, starting to cry again and grabbed his arm. He pulled out of her grip.

"Get out." He said again with gritted teeth.

"Please let us …" Jesus tried again, but Rick wasn't having it.

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled. They reluctantly left him alone. Negan was trying to say something. Rick ran to Negan and ripped off the duct tape.

"Holy shit!" He cried out in pain.

"What the hell do you want?" He said with gritted teeth.

"Your letting them go!"

"They'll get theirs soon enough."

"What would Car…" Rick lost it and took his aggressions out on Negan and started punching him over and over again until he had two black eyes and was unconscious. He replaced the tape.

"Shut up." He sat on the floor next to Michonne again, brushed back her dreadlocks, laid his head back down on her and started crying hysterically again, gripping her dreadlocks. He laid there for about thirty minutes when he heard it and felt it. She was breathing again. He lifted his head up and looked into her walker eyes. She started moaning. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Michonne." He knew he shouldn't but he needed this last moment with her even if it wasn't really her. He put a hand on her face and kissed her on the forehead right before she sat up and started grabbing for him. She started growling now, wanting nothing more then to ease her hunger. He reached for his knife. "I love you so much Michonne," he said as he cried. He put the knife through her temple and he held her as she fell backwards and gently laid her on the floor. He kissed her on both cheeks and the forehead. He held her hand, laid down facing her, and wrapped her arm around him as he laid his head back down on her and wrapped his arm around her. Maggie, Jesus, and Daryl walked to Jesus's trailer.

"I'm so sorry. This was my fault," Maggie said crying.

"We were in on it to. You didn't make us do anything," Jesus said.

"Now because of us Rick has lost someone else that he loves and so have we," Maggie said.

"And now we need to spend the rest of our lives trying to make up for the pain we caused him," Jesus said. Daryl started to walk away and Maggie grabbed his hand.

"We shouldn't be alone tonight," Maggie said. He pulled his hand away.

"Rick is alone, so why shouldn't we be." He walked away. Rick had slept on the floor with Michonne all night. In the morning he grabbed a sheet, picked her up, and carried her outside. He drove her to Alexandria and dug a hole next to Carl and then gave her a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her in the sheet. He picked her up as he cried and lowered her into the grave. He placed her katana on her grave. Aaron and Tara wanted to give Rick his space. They didn't think he was ready to talk to anyone yet. A couple days passed and Rick still wasn't talking to Daryl, Maggie, and Jesus. Daryl locked the door of his trailer. He didn't want Jesus, Maggie, or any other visitors. He didn't feel like he deserved it. Maggie and Jesus came offering food and water.

"Rick well forgive you eventually. Your brothers," Maggie said.

"We're all family and that will never change. Rick will realize that," Jesus said. He didn't say a word. He didn't sleep either. He wanted to punish himself for what he did. Aaron and Tara visited him too. They were on Rick's side, but they could see more clearly then Rick and they knew Daryl too. They knew why he was doing it. He felt like he deserved no less.

"Don't do this Daryl," Tara said.

"If you keep going on like this you'll die," Aaron said. Nothing.

"Please Daryl! There are still people out here that give a shit about you!" Tara said.

"Tell everyone to leave me alone." They left knowing they might as well be talking to a wall. Daryl unlocked the door knowing there would be no more visitors except for one.

He lay on his couch and waited for his fait to walk in. Daryl couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He was weak and tiered and not prepared to defend himself, not that he wanted to. Rick walked in and saw Daryl sleeping. He slammed the door and Daryl opened his eyes, but didn't move. He was too weak to. He was waiting for this moment. He would let Rick do what he needed to do. Daryl stared at the ceiling, waiting. Rick waited for him to say something. To do something. Daryl knew that would fuel the fire.

"Say something." Daryl laid still. Rick went to the couch, grabbed Daryl by the vest, and dragged him across the floor since Daryl was too weak to walk. He pulled him up by his vest and threw him up against the wall so hard he made a dent in the wall. "Say something!" Daryl was slumping under his grip. It was hard to keep Daryl standing up right. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting back? Why don't you say something!" He pulled him away from the wall just to slam him up against it again. "Say something!" Daryl finally spoke what he knew would be his last words, trying not to get emotional because he knew that if he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop. It was like Glenn all over again.

"We just wanted him gone. We didn't know about Carl. We didn't think about the consequences and now she's dead, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She was my family too. I loved her too." He couldn't help getting emotional once he apologized and said how he felt about Michonne. He got on his knees. "Do what you have to do. I've been waiting for you."

"That's why you weren't fighting. You know you deserve this. You always think it's your fault when people die and it never is, but this one's on you. You, Jesus, and Maggie."

"Can I ask you something before you kill me?"

"What?" He said with gritted teeth.

"Can you tell Carol goodbye for me and I love her," he asked, tears streaming down his face. Rick simply nodded his head in response. "And please don't kill Maggie. If you do you'll also be killing Glenn's baby and I know you wouldn't be able to live with that."

"She deserves to die more then you or Jesus because this was her plan, but I won't kill her because I would never make Glenn's son pay for her sin." Rick stood behind Daryl. He grabbed his hair and pulled down on it. Daryl knew what was going to happen next. He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face as he thought about his family, dead and living, one last time, ending with Carol and Rick. His last memory of Carol was when they reunited at her house near The Kingdom and his last memory was of Rick and when he said that he was his brother and also when they reunited at Hilltop. He took a deep breath and Rick slit Daryl's throat. He fell to the floor gasping for air. Rick knelt down and looked into Daryl's eyes with nothing but hate left for his once brother. Daryl looked into his eyes and refused to see the man that was staring back at him, so instead he imagined the expression Rick gave him when they reunited at Hilltop. Daryl was now staring up at him with no life in his eyes and he couldn't care less. He didn't even close Daryl's eyes, but he did stab him in the head, not wanting him to turn and kill someone else that he loved. He locked the door from the inside before he closed it behind him.

Rick knocked on Jesus' door. Jesus opened it and he knew right away why he was there. He saw it in his eyes and his clenched jaw. He wasn't the man he knew. It was written all over his face. He was a man on a mission and he wasn't going to stop till he was done. He pushed through Jesus.

"I know why you're here. You already killed Daryl, didn't you? If you could kill a man that was like a brother to you then killing me will be like nothing to you." Rick just stood there looking like a tiger waiting to pounce. "I'm sorry Rick for what I did, but I can't let you kill me like I'm sure Daryl did. He locked the door and wouldn't talk to anyone. He starved himself."

"I don't give a shit! He deserved to die and so do you!" He took out his knife and ran toward him, yelling out as he did so.

"Wait!" Rick stopped.

"What the hell do you want!"

"I want us to fight like men. No weapons."

"Fine," he said, with gritted teeth. He put down his knife. They stared each other down until Rick made the first move, running toward him and throwing a punch, but Jesus ducked and came back up punching Rick. Then Rick jumped on him, straddling his back, he put him in a chokehold and Jesus ran back and slammed Rick repeatedly against the wall. Then Jesus intentionally jumped up and fell backwards onto the floor, Rick's back slamming hard against the floor. Jesus got up quickly. Jesus knew that that would buy him at least a little time for him to figure out his next move. "You son of a bitch! I think you broke my back!"

"I'm the son of a bitch. You're trying to kill me!"

"You killed Michonne!"

"I'm sorry Rick. We didn't mean to. We loved her too."

"Go to hell!" Jesus knelt down.

"I'm going to get help for …" Before he could finish Rick reached up and put him in a choke hold. Jesus and Rick were now kneeling. Rick reached for his knife. "You lied!"

"No, I didn't." Instead of slitting his throat he moved his arm from around his neck and wrapped his hair around his hand making sure he wouldn't move, which Jesus wasn't going to do anyway since he had a knife that he could slit his throat with or cut a major artery. Rick took the knife and cut his hair to the base of the neck and then Rick put an arm around him tightly, holding him still.

"Wait!"

"Yeah. I know. Daryl asked the same thing. Don't kill Maggie. I'm sparing her pathetic life, but only because of Glenn's baby."

"Thank …" He broke his neck before he could finish. Rick spit out some blood.

"Shut up." Rick was on a man hunt looking for Maggie. He couldn't find her. He had just missed her. Maggie was coming back from a visit to Sadique and was headed to Jesus' trailer. He saw Maggie before she could see him and he hid nearby so he could follow her in. She opened the door.

Jesus! Rick walked in and saw her kneeling over his body, crying. She kissed him on the cheek. "Rick did this. I'm so sorry." He slammed the door and she quickly got up. "Don't kill Daryl! It was my plan. I'm sorry. I loved her too. We all did. She was like a sister to me and now she's dead and it's because of me," she said, as she cried.

"I already killed him."

"I guess I'm next then."

"You really think I would kill Glenn's baby."

"I don't know anymore. You killed a man that you considered your brother."

"Like I told Paul. He killed Michonne. And you! You are the worst. It was your plan. That's what got her killed, but no. I will not kill you, but only because you are carrying Glenn's baby."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

When Alexandria is rebuilt I don't want you to ever go back there. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Don't you want to see Glenn's baby when he's born?"

"I'll send someone for the baby. I want Judith and the others to get to know him."

"So that's it? After all we've been through."

"You brought this on yourself."

"I'm going to burry Daryl and Jesus now."

"We don't burry killers inside the walls." She walked up to him and she was now only inches away from his face.

"You may not consider them family anymore, but they were mine. This was my family and this is my home, so you have no say in this." He had a furious look in his eyes and was clenching his jaw as he walked away. Maggie walked to Daryl's trailer. The door was locked again. She took out her gun and shot the door knob. She kicked the door in. She waked to him and knelt down, crying. She closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that this happened to you," she said, as she brushed his hair back and kissed him on the forehead. Tara and Aaron ran in. They knelt down next to Maggie and started crying too. Tara held his hand.

"Did Rick do this," Aaron asked.

"Yes." They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I know he loved Michonne, but I never thought he'd kill him," Tara said.

"He's been like this before. After his wife died he lost it and he even attacked Glenn when he was just concerned for him, so I'm not too shocked that this happened. I have something else to show you." She led them to Jesus. They knelt down next to Jesus and tears started streaming down their faces again.

"Why would he cut his hair?" Tara asked.

"He wanted to demean him," Aaron said. "What about you?" Aaron asked.

"What did he want?" Tara asked.

"After Alexandria is rebuilt he doesn't want me there and he never wants to see me again. When the baby is born he'll send someone for the baby. We have to bury them, but first I need to tell Carol. She'll want to be here."

"Ok." They got up and pulled each other into a group hug. Aaron and Tara went to see Rick. He was lying in bed when they walked in.

"We're so sorry Rick," Tara said. He got up and gave them a hug.

"Thank you, but if you're here to ask me to change my mind about Maggie you could leave right now."

"We don't think what Maggie did was right, but we don't think what you did was right either, but you and Maggie are our family," Tara said.

"And we can't let that go," Aaron said.

"I would like to be alone now." They walked out. When Maggie got to The Kingdom and Carol was in view. Carol saw Maggie. Carol knew right away.

"No! No! Please no!" Carol fell to the ground and Maggie held her as they both cried. "Who did it? Was it a Savior?"

"No. I'm glad you're sitting down."

"Who was it Maggie?"

"It was Rick."

"No. You're shitting me right? Why?" Tears started streaming down Maggie's face.

"It's because of me. That's why Daryl and Jesus are dead."

"He killed Jesus too?"

"Yeah and it's because of me. I'm the reason there dead."

"I don't believe that. You would never do that intentionally."

"I didn't mean to. We didn't mean to." She started crying more.

"Tell me. Tell me what you guys did."

"I made a plan and Jesus and Daryl helped me. They believed what I believed. That Rick was supposed to kill Negan and Michonne agreed with him. I thought we could show them by killing Negan, but the plan went horribly wrong." She was telling her what happened then she paused after she told her about her and Rick fighting over the gun and started crying uncontrollably. She held her hand.

"Go on. What happened?"

"Michonne walked in. We turned around and the gun went off."

"Michonne's dead?"

"Yeah. And it's my fault." Carol started crying and they held each other again, this time crying over Michonne's death.

"It was an accident. What Rick did was intentional."

"You saw him when he lost Lori. He lost himself. It happened again Carol, but it was worse because his family caused it. After that he gave us Carl's letter to him. Carl wanted peace between Rick and Negan. We didn't know or we wouldn't have done that."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't hear it. In the end he told us to leave. As always Daryl felt enormous guilt and didn't want to stay with us after I told him that we shouldn't be alone tonight and he said Rick's alone. Why shouldn't we be? Me, Jesus, Aaron, and Tara tried to get through to him, but he didn't respond. He locked the door. He finally said tell everyone to leave me alone. He must have unlocked the door, wanting Rick to kill him. When I went to Daryl's trailer after Rick …" She took a deep breath.

"It's ok Maggie. Go on."

"The door must have been locked again by Rick. I used the gun to break the door knob then I kicked the door in."

"How … how did he …" She started tearing up.

"Are you sure you want to know Carol?"

"I have to know."

"He slit his throat." Carol started crying and Maggie held her. She pulled back from the hug and Maggie saw something different in Carol's eyes. The same look she saw in Rick's. She wanted revenge. She stood up and walked out the gates of The Kingdom. "Carol wait! What are you going to do?" Carol didn't look back. Maggie hated Rick now, but she didn't want him to die for two reasons. The first reason was Judith and the other was she knows Carol after she kills someone, but this wasn't just someone. It was Rick. She followed Carol, careful not to be spotted. Carol didn't even bother knocking. She walked in and saw Rick sleeping. What made her more pissed off is how peaceful he looked. She quietly walked up to him. She tiled her head at the sight of him. She has to admit that he looked so innocent. It reminded her of when they first met. When he was so innocent and had a friendly face. Then she started having other memories of Rick. Like when they reunited in the forest and after he found out she was alive at the prison and they reunited.

She started to tear up and wondered how they all got to this point. Then memories of Daryl came to her. Like when they reunited at her home near The Kingdom, when they reunited in the forest, when he gave her the Cherokee Rose, and when he found her in the prison and carried her to safety. She pictured what Daryl must have been thinking right before Rick slit his throat. What he said. How he felt. Knowing the man he thought of as his brother was about to kill him. She became cold again. She took out her knife and slowly moved it toward his throat. He woke up to the cold knife against his throat. Rick knew that he was no match for Carol, so he tried to talk her down.

"What are you doing Carol?"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me!" She said, with gritted teeth. She pushed the knife into his throat. "You know exactly what I'm talking about because you killed Daryl and Jesus for the same reason that I'm going to kill you. An eye for an eye."

"Your right, but they killed Michonne. They didn't deserve to live after that."

"Did Daryl say anything before you killed him?"

"Tell Carol goodbye and I love her." She started crying. "You don't have to do this Carol."

"Shut up! You deserve to die," she said, gritting her teeth. "It was an accident. They wouldn't hurt let alone kill Michonne intentionally. You did this because you wanted to, so as you know, you have to die now." She started to slit his throat when Maggie walked in.

"Stop!" Blood was streaming down Rick's throat. She approached Carol slowly and stopped right behind her. "You don't want to do this Carol."

"Don't tell me what I don't want. He killed Daryl. I can't let him live."

"You wouldn't be doing it for him. You would be doing it for Judith. She already lost her mom and brother. She doesn't need to loose her father too. It's one thing if it's a Savior or Negan, but to have it be you. Someone she cares about and trusts. That would be so much worse. I know how you feel after killing someone, so if that's after killing a Savior then what would killing Rick do to you?" She moved her knife from Rick's throat. Rick jumped out of the bed and touched his wound.

I'm going to see Sadique. He walks up to Carol. "I don't regret killing Daryl, but I am truly sorry for hurting you." She gave him a death stare then whispered in his ear.

"Go to hell!" He walked up to Maggie.

"Don't think this changes anything." He started walking away and Maggie spoke. He stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around.

"I didn't do it for you." He walked away. Carol and Maggie hugged.

"Things are never going to be the same," Carol said.

"No there not, but we don't need him. We have each other and everyone else that loved Daryl and Jesus. The one's that care about us." Carol carried Jesus and Daryl with the help of Aaron and Tara. They were buried next to Glenn, Abraham, and Sasha. Rick was watching from afar. He didn't think that they were worthy to be buried next to his family, but it was Maggie's home, so he had no say. They put an arrow on Daryl's grave and Jesus' weapon on his. Negan was sleeping when Rick walked up to him. Rick ripped the tape off of Negans mouth.

"God damn Rick! Stop doing that!"

"Were going for a little ride Negan."

"Where?"

"To your new home." Rick led him to the car.

"So did you get the job done?"

"Shut the hell up before I shut your mouth up for you!"

"Holy shit! You did! Well I didn't think you had it in you Ricky. Michonne would be so pr…"

Rick swung his arm out and punched him in the nose, breaking it and Negan yelled out in pain.

"Don't you ever say her name again!"

"What? Or you'll kill me? Yeah. We know how well that works."

"Keep on talking Negan and I'll open up your wound."

"Fine! You win. You crazy shit!" He was quiet the rest of the way. Rick led the way to Morgan's cell. "I thought we destroyed your little paradise."

"Your new home wasn't touched," Rick said. He opened the cell door, grabbed Negan by the collar of his shirt, pushed him in, and slammed the door. "Welcome home."


End file.
